


It's About Time...

by Alabamacharmer



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alabamacharmer/pseuds/Alabamacharmer
Summary: I got tired of the WWE dragging their feet with the Sasha/Bayley romance. Wrote it myself. Threw in some Gay Jesus for giggles. It's basically a alternate way that Sasha and Bayley realize their feelings for one another. No gay deaths. Bulletproof flannel on these beauties.





	1. The Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! I don't own the music mentioned and all mistakes are my own.

Bayley and Sasha Banks had been friends since NXT, when they along with Charlotte Flair and Becky Lynch paved the way for the Women’s Division of the WWE. They were fiercely competitive but always the best of friends after the final bell rang.

Something had been off lately, Bayley wasn’t always her chipper ‘Hugger’ self ever since Sasha had started getting the spotlight and headlining verses Charlotte. Bailey wasn’t jealous-- well that’s what she told herself. She was partially right, she wasn’t jealous of Sasha’s accomplishments or recent fame, she was jealous of how Charlotte got to be in the ring with her best friend. They were always together now, cutting promos and joking around backstage. It was like Sasha didn’t make the effort she did before when it came to her and Bayley’s friendship. Bayley didn’t realize it then but Sasha had some feelings of her own she was dealing with. 

Last night after Raw, Bayley and the other 4 Horsewomen went out for a girl’s night in Ottawa, CA. They loved walking the city streets, and easily found a quaint bar, and shuffled inside for some drinks. The place wasn’t busy but they were there fairly early in the morning. Apparently 2am at this particular bar meant karaoke, and you wouldn’t guess it but Bayley and Sasha love karaoke!! It took all of two seconds for them to pick songs and end up doing a duet of ‘Glitter in the Air’ by Pink. Becky and Charlotte are at the bar, having tea time, as usual. When the duet finishes both ladies stumbled on to the dance floor, drinks in hand, as someone else took the stage. The stranger on stage prepares to sing. Hayley Kiyoko steps up to the microphone. She notices the pair and instantly recognizes her favorite divas from Raw. 

“Oh my gosh! I love this song!” Sasha shouts over the lyrics. “Never heard it, it’s catchy though!” Bayley exclaims. 

“Come on let’s sleep in my bed. Can I just be in my head with you? Breaks my heart...” Hayley recognizes that look. She notices the shorter girl, move in close and dance with Bayley. Innocent enough, but the look in her eyes, the pleading, the hoping, that being this close wouldn’t reveal her feelings. 

As Bayley wraps her arms around her best friend she finally feels like things are getting back to normal. She has her friend back and that is all that matters, she squeezes Sasha’s waist. “Let’s go talk to the singer, she was amazing!” 

“Can we buy you a… Oh shit… You’re Hayley Kiyoko!” Sasha’s jaw hits the floor. “I love your music!” 

“Not as much as I love to watch you ladies do your thing in the ring!” Hayley quirks back. 

“OMG you know who we are! Bayley! OMG we are literally in the presence of Gay Jesus! And she knows who we are! Can I buy you a drink?” 

And just like that Sasha was gone, off with some superstar singer Bayley had never heard of to buy her a drink… She feels like she could literally burst with frustration. This was supposed to be their night. They were finally talking again after the show gimmicks pitting them against one another over and over again lately. She trudges off the dance floor toward the bar. She finds them happily chatting away about ‘Feelings’ and ‘Hayley’s new single’ out next month. 

“Hey are you ladies up for a game of pool?” Bayley timidly asks. 

“Sure you know I love to play Bay, Hayley?” “Sure I am in, but I warn you I am a little rusty.” 

“Oh I can help,” Sasha practically squeals with delight. “Deal,” Hayley responds. She noticed the way Bayley internally cringed after the invitation. Maybe she shouldn’t ask for Sasha’s number tonight… Nah, she will. Never backed down from what she wanted before, not starting today. Bailey needs to figure out her feelings, and if she had a shot with The Boss, Hayley would take it. 

“I’ll break,” Bayley exclaims after setting the table. Two shots later and Bayley is stripes, and narrowly misses a bank shot. “We’re up, Sasha; you think you can show me your moves?” 

“Watch and learn sweetie.” Sasha sinks the first shot with ease, the second was a bit more tricky and needed better positioning. Without missing a beat, she is half way on the table leaning over, and that tight v-neck was plunging toward the green table felt. Bayley didn’t notice at first, she was watching the angle of the shot herself. Hayley on the other hand openly stared. She could see the bright pink lace of that Victoria Secret bra supporting… 

‘Oh boy,’ Bayley just noticed, and caught me staring. ‘Queue the drink in my face and ice, wow, down my shirt. Won’t be the first or last time this has happened.’ 

“Bayley! What the actual fuck?!?! Why did you do that?” Sasha is livid. 

“She was staring at you! Your shirt was half down your chest while you were taking the shot and she was devouring every inch of your freaking cleavage! You aren’t a piece of meat!”

Sasha gazed down, checking her shirt, “Who could blame her, this bra is amazing! Lighten up Bay, it’s a freaking compliment!”

Without another word Bayley stomps off, Charlotte and Becky come over, “What’s up with Bay tonight? Wound tight from that match with Ruby Riot if you ask me,” Charlotte admits. 

“I’ll go and check on her,” Becky offers. “You got a ‘lil something on ya shirt there lass,” tossing a towel at Hayley who begins to dry off. 

“It’s not the first time, not ashamed for looking by the way. Just taking in the scenery,” Hayley says.

“No that wasn’t on you, I don’t know what’s going on with Bayley lately, she just, something is going on with her. How can I make it up to you?” 

Without hesitation, “Your number, I mean unless you are not interested in getting to know me a little better,” Hayley is smooth.

Smiling, Sasha reaches around and takes Hayley’s phone out of her back pocket. She makes quick work of saving her digits under “The Boss” in the singer’s phone. “Now you can text/call me. I also put my Snapchat on there,” Sasha winks. 

“Sweet, do you want to maybe catch my show tomorrow?” Hayley doesn’t think she has seen Sasha smile so big. 

“I wouldn’t miss it. Do you want to get out of here? My hotel is 2 blocks from here,” Sasha asks. 

“I thought you’d never ask, but what about your friends?” Hayley has no problem spending a night with the purple haired woman before her. 

“They have their own rooms,” was all Sasha added as she closed her tab and opened the door and held it for Hayley. 


	2. The Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha takes Hayley Kiyoko back to her hotel room. Charlotte and Becky help Bayley calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two, I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!

This was not what Hayley had in mind when she went back to Sasha Banks hotel room tonight. She thought at least she would to first base. For the entire walk to the hotel, to the elevator, and in the room, all Sasha talked about was Bayley. How she shouldn’t have gotten so angry, to texting an extremely long, and pathetic apology before erasing it, and going back to ranting. Sasha has some really strong feelings for Bayley that she hasn’t admitted at all, ever, to anyone. So Hayley being the saint she is, she’s going to help Sasha realize her feelings for Bayley aren’t just friendship feelings. Sasha is still rambling. There’s one sure fire way to get her to admit this, Hayley walks over, invades Sasha’s personal space, and kisses her.

And for a second, she feels her kiss right back, and that’s when it happened, as Sasha pushed away, she realized. She didn’t want to kiss Hayley. Sure she enjoyed being the center of attention and being complimented by Hayley, she’s gorgeous, and she is a huge fan of her music, but suddenly all her songs made sense. And that’s when the tears fell. Sasha is in love with a straight girl, and her best friend. 

Bayley was in the restroom, clinging to the countertop as if she was about to rip it out of the wall. Becky had never seen her so upset. As soon as she entered, “SHE HAD NO RIGHT TO LOOK AT HER LIKE THAT!” Bayley is shouting. 

“Cobber, what do you mean? Seems Sasha was just as interested, whispering in her ear and such, showing her shots, even gave the lass her numba. Wouldn’t Sasha handle things if she felt uncomfortable? Or was it just you who felt that way?” 

Why did Becky always see right through Bayley? All red hair and sass, she was a force to be reckoned with in the ring and yet she was so gentle with Bayley, she always knew when something was wrong and helped her to figure things out but not in a way that made her feel silly or dumb. She was a great friend. 

“I was uncomfortable Becky, you are right, but I don’t know why it made me so mad that she was all over Sasha. I know Sasha is pansexual, I knew when she came out, and I have always supported her choices in a partner whether they were male or female. I just, I don’t know, something about that girl I didn’t like,” Bayley admits. 

“Maybe because she wasn’t you,” Charlotte asks. “Bayley we all see the way you and Sasha flirt with one another. We watch you ignore her lingering stares, and the way she has your back even when she just had a match, we see the way she hugs you and the difference in her smile when you walk in the room,” Becky adds. 

“Remember that time you hurt your shoulder, who came out to defend you?” 

“Sasha.” Bayley quietly says, tears welling up in her eyes. 

“What about on your birthday when you wanted to go to a theme park and Sasha is afraid of freaking heights, who rode every ride with you? Who won you that huge giraffe you sleep with every night, spending over fifty dollars shooting baskets until she won?” They aren’t going to let this go anytime soon. Charlotte and Becky alternate telling her all about how obvious it is Sasha is more than just her best friend, or she wants to be. 

“Sasha.” 

“Who owns more Bayley merchandise than Bayley? She wears your tee shirts all the time by the way.” 

“Sasha.” 

“Who consistently builds you up when you have had a bad day, huh, bringing you Starbucks just because?” 

“Sasha.” 

“Who do you call Bayley when you need help fixing your sink or your toilet overflows again?” 

“You’re point is made! God I do things for Sasha too you know?” Bayley quips back. 

“We always drive to the shows together, and we jam out all the way, and I always get her favorite snacks when we stop, and I make sure that she didn’t forget her curling iron because she always forgets it and we now have like 10, five at my place and five at hers. We like adventure, so anytime I hear of a new place to go hiking or grab sushi, I make the plans and I drag her out of bed to go with me because I love her.” Bayley is breathless at the admission. She didn’t mean that she loved Sasha as a friend. She meant something more. 

Her stomach drops, it’s like realization smacks her in the face and she feels every emotion. She is dizzy, her heart is racing, she might throw up, but she can’t she’s bouncing up and down and literally, Becky has to hold on to her so she doesn’t topple over. 

“I think it’s about time you discuss your feelings with Sasha.” Charlotte and Becky are pushing her toward the door. 

Sasha is pacing in her shared room with Bayley. Hayley just left moments ago after encouraging her to be strong and to be honest with Bayley and herself about her feelings. One quick kiss on the cheek later, and she is alone with her thoughts. 

Thinking out loud, "How can I tell her that I am in love with her? I will sound insane! I go from being her best friend to seeing her in a romantic way? I have to do this in the right way. I have to show her that things are different but not in a bad way, in a way that takes our friendship in a different direction." 

Dammit, now she is thinking about kissing her, and that never ends well. Time for a cold shower. Maybe Bayley will be back soon and we can talk. 

Sasha removes her silk pajamas from her bag, the one’s that show her physique and leave little to the imagination. These were her favorites, purple silk with thin black lace shoulder straps, high waisted shorts with black lace around the edges. She smiles to herself, Bayley helped her pick these out and when she modeled them in the store, she did notice Bayley staring.


	3. The Hotel Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bayley heads back to the hotel to talk to Sasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, two chapters in one day, I must like this fic. Feel free to comment.

Bayley walks slowly back to her shared hotel room. So many thoughts swirling around in her mind, she almost collides with another woman walking briskly in another direction. Narrowly missing one another she stops and meets the eyes of Hayley Kiyoko.

“Hayley, I sincerely want to apologize for how I acted earlier. Truly any friend of Sasha’s is a friend of mine,” Bayley says. “Really, I’m not a jerk.” 

“Bayley, honey it is fine. Seems like you and Sasha have a lot to discuss,” Hayley comments. 

“I am wondering why everyone knows this but me… And yeah I think you are right,” Bayley says. 

“Best of luck, I don’t think you need it though,” Hayley chirps giving Bayley a genuine smile. 

Bayley just smiles back and offers a hug. Hayley accepts. They then part giggling. 

“You two should really come to my show tomorrow. Sasha has my number, I’ll leave tickets at the gate for you both,” Hayley is too eager to see the two wrestlers and hangout with both, especially after Sasha’s confession tonight. 

“We won’t miss it!” Bayley exclaims. “Guess I better get back to the hotel, see you tomorrow!” 

Sasha is just finishing in the shower when she hears the door open. She had left the bathroom door cracked in case Bayley came back earlier than expected. She just wasn’t expecting her to burst through the bathroom door. 

Sasha was covered she snatched a towel from the wire shelf quickly when she heard the door squeak open. 

“Sasha we need to talk,” Bayley said. “OH I…OH I’m really sorry I thought you were decent.” 

“Bayley, what is going on with you tonight? You yell at Hayley and now you barge in while I am showering? Is everything okay?” Sasha says quietly. 

Her hair is wet, and it’s clear she just stepped out of the shower. The tiny towel only further makes Bayley’s throat uncomfortably dry. Water glistens on her neck and exposed shoulders and Bayley is now backing away, back out the door of the bathroom to the wall never once looking away. 

“I, I shouldn’t have barged in. I should have knocked. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Bayley is sincere in her apology. She doesn’t see Sasha like a piece of meat. But it sure as hell was hot in that bathroom. 

“Bay we do need to talk,” Sasha says. She turns her body slightly and gazes in the mirror lining the bathroom wall. The towel is in place covering from under her arms to mid thigh, but as she turns Bayley catches a glimpse of her toned ass and damn. Turning away muttering about how hot it was in their room she stalks over to the air conditioner and lowers the temperature. She didn’t breathe the whole way across the room. 

Sasha exits the bathroom in her pajamas. 

“Sasha what was all about back at the bar? Do you like Hayley?” Bayley says quietly. 

“You don’t get to lecture me on whom I should and shouldn’t be with,” Sasha says angrily. “Don’t tell me how to live my life.” 

“Sasha stop.” 

“Look it’s one thing for me to bring someone back to our room but it’s another for you to judge me for it. Hayley and I are just friends. She understands what I am going through.” 

“Okay so that means you care,” Bayley is fiddling with the pen she found on the desk. She doesn’t look up. 

“YES I CARE! I’VE ALWAYS CARED! LOOK YOU KNOW I HATE TALKING ABOUT MY FEELINGS, BUT YOU ALWAYS DO THIS OKAY! I love that you’re a good person, I love that you love everybody, I love that you wanna be friends with everybody. I love that little girls look up to you, I love that you are always there for me when I don’t even ask you to be. And for some reason you always can tell when something is wrong. So I just don’t understand why you don’t get it. I love you. I always have and I always will. There I said it.” Sasha gestures wildly as she expresses the only thing she ever kept from Bayley. Her feelings, they felt like word vomit, spewing everywhere. 

Tears are streaming down her face. She looks so small, so vulnerable. 

Bayley stands up, and slowly walks over toward Sasha. 

“Aren’t you going to say something??” Sasha’s lip quivers with the question. 

“No, I don’t have anything to say,” Bayley acts like she is going to walk out of the room. She wants to-- she is so scared she wants to run, her eyes are low she doesn’t look at Sasha. As she goes to pass Sasha, she grabs her arm. Bayley looks up into her best friend’s eyes, and she knows. 

Sasha reaches for her hand, Bayley takes it. She brings her other hand to Sasha’s cheek, running her thumb gently over her face. She leans in, and her eyes flutter closed. Their lips meet. The kiss is soft and new, curious. Sasha steps forward, tilting her chin further into the kiss, parting her lips. An invitation for Bayley to use her tongue, she takes the hint, slipping her tongue into Sasha’s mouth earning a moan from the smaller woman. 

Bayley’s whole body is on fire, from the flips her stomach is doing, and her heart rate pumping she could literally do a back flip right now. When they break the kiss they are both panting. Neither woman has ever experienced this feeling before. Kissing someone you love for the first time is a complete rush. Both are instantly addicted to the feeling. 

“Wow, can we do that again?” Bayley asks shyly. 

“Yes, yes we can,” Sasha smiles back. 

\---------Knock Knock------- 

“Seriously!?” Sasha says.


	4. Interrupted...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interrupted! Their first kiss was supposed to go off without a hitch... Let's see what happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys. Thanks for reading my story. Writing is my outlet, and I thank you for joining in on the fun. Totally open to one shots for chapters, I'm thinking this could be a long fic...

It had been Charlotte’s idea to knock on Sasha and Bayley’s door at this ungodly hour. But in her defense she didn’t think anyone would answer. So now she’s scrambling for ideas on what to say when a swollen pouty lip Sasha in skimpy pajamas is giving her the Boss stare. 

Becky takes one for the team, “Do you gals have tampons, I’m fresh out and it’s a bloody mess if you know what I mean??" 

“Ugh god, you two are disgusting, bathroom on the counter, help yourself.” Sasha walks back over and sits on the bed. 

Bayley is just staring off into space with this grin on her face like she just won some prize. 

Her thumb keeps tracing her lower lip, reveling in the feeling that Sasha’s lips had just been there. She isn’t listening when Becky, asks if she’s alright.“Bay, are you alright?” 

“Huh, uh what? Yeah I’m great actually, did you find what you needed?” Bayley asks. 

Sasha can’t help but smirk that Bayley is nearly speechless after their kiss. 

“Well I guess we will be going then… you sure you ladies are alright?” Charlotte asks. 

“Yeah,” Sasha and Bayley state in unison, and continue to stare at each other, making the other two women, just ease out the door without saying goodbye. 

\-----------Long pause, just staring------------ 

“Sooooooo,” Bayley says, shoving her hands in her pockets and rocking on her heels. “I uh, that kiss was uh wow, I don’t even have anywhere I was going with that…” 

“Come here you dork,” Sasha says smiling softly. “I wasn’t done kissing you, I was merely interrupted momentarily.” 

Bayley gulps, and crosses the room. “You know I’ve never, you know, with a woman…” 

“One step at a time honey, I am not rushing this, trust me, I am enjoying this as much as you are, and I want to take it slow. Besides, I haven’t been with a woman either,” Sasha says offhandedly. 

“What about, what was her name, the blonde chick from Philly with the ‘big’ ahem ‘personality’??” Bayley asks timidly. She doesn’t want to think of Sasha being with anyone else, but she did think that she had been intimate with Alex. That was her name! 

“We never, I was, I, I wanted my first time with a woman to be with someone I truly loved. And although Alex was great, I just couldn’t. I don’t really know how to explain it.” Sasha is getting fidgety. 

“Are you nervous?” Bayley asks stepping closer to Sasha. 

“Psh no, I just, you know, this is different for us and I don’t want to mess this up. I truly care for you Bayley.” You have no idea how much, she thinks to herself. Can’t let her know just yet, that kiss was a big step for us. 

Bayley pulls out her phone, for second Sasha panics, why would she need to message someone at this hour? Her eyes sparkle when they find what she was looking for on her cell. She taps play, Bayley takes Sasha’s hands gently pulling her closer, and puts them around her neck, Sasha takes the hint stepping forward. 

“Dance with me?” Bayley shyly asks. 

‘Catey Shaw- Night Go Slow’ blasts from the small speaker in Bayley’s phone. 

“Dork,” Sasha says as she lays her head on the taller girl’s chest just over her heart. It is thundering and Bayley hopes she doesn’t say anything. 

Sasha’s heart matches her partner’s pace, she sighs into Bayley’s touch. It feels like a dream. She doesn’t want to let go when the song ends, but the next song on the playlist isn’t one you can really slow dance to… (The Vamps- I Found a Girl) 

Both girls stop dancing but don’t move from one another’s arms. After all Bayley had stolen this song from Sasha’s playlist. Sasha pulls Bayley closer, eyeing her lips. The music is playing, the world is spinning but all she can focus on is the woman in her arms. 

The kiss is gentle, familiar somehow, despite only being their second of many to come. Bayley flicks her tongue across Sasha’s lower lip, wanting access. Sasha opens her mouth and flicks her tongue back. Bayley’s stomach cut a back flip or three, she isn’t sure. This time, she is the one to moan, and pushes Sasha back until her knees hit the bed, not breaking the kiss. 

“Is this okay?” barely pulling away she whispers as her eyes flutter open. 

Sasha’s pupils are blown, “I am comfortable if you are Bay. How are you feeling right now? Are you okay with this?” Sincerely Sasha doesn’t want to push Bayley into anything until she is ready. 

“I am. I want to kiss you. I can’t think of anything I want to do more,” Bayley smiles as her eyes drop to Sasha’s lips once more. Sasha slides further up onto the bed as Bayley follows crawling seductively slow until she is over Sasha. Dropping kisses along her firm jawline, moving upward to meet her lips once more, capturing them in a searing kiss. She sucks Sasha’s bottom lip between hers and bites gently, earning a groan and a sharp intake of breath beneath her. It’s getting hard for Sasha to control her hips right now. She does the one thing she can. She flips them, pushing Bayley on her back. 

Now that she had control, Sasha wasted no time. She placed nips and kisses starting at Bayley’s ear, working her way down biting along her neck, followed by soothing kisses and flicks of her tongue. Every touch sent shivers. There wasn’t an inch of her skin that wasn’t pulsing with the beat of her heart. Sasha moved back to caress Bayley’s soft lips with her own. 

“I could kiss you all night or all morning I should say it’s after 4am,” she whispers. 

“I’d let you, you know, if we didn’t have to be up at 8am to meet Becky and Charlotte for our workouts,” Bayley shoots back. 

“I guess sleep is important,” Sasha pouts poking her lower lip out. 

“I am not opposed to a goodnight kiss and major Sasha cuddles,” Bayley smiles. 

“Deal,” Sasha leans in and captures her lips once more. 

“Big spoon or little spoon Bay?” Sasha asks. 

“Little,” and with that Bayley rolls on her side and waits as Sasha slides in behind her and wraps her arms around her resting her hand protectively over Bayley’s neck as they drift off to sleep.


	5. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after... Sasha and Bayley discuss what happened with Charlotte and Becky, because girls talk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts! Open for one shots on dates and ideas for the couple.

8:00am: Loud banging on the hotel door.

8:05am: Bayley’s phone goes off, then Sasha’s. No one budges. Nestled in the blankets and wrapped up in one another’s arms. 

8:07am: Becky uses her spare key to enter the room. One empty made bed, two heads on one pillow, hair everywhere. 

8:09am: After snapping many embarrassing pictures of both ladies, Becky makes use of the military alarm on her phone. With that, Sasha’s head pops up. Bayley is still asleep, grabs her arm and pulls her back into cuddles. 

-Camera snaps- 

“Uh Bayley, time to get up honey, seems Becky used the spare key you left her.” Clearing her throat, she smooths her hair back and slides out of bed. “I’ll be ready in 10. Where’s Charlotte?” 

“Wanker is downstairs, waiting for you. She sent me up here, said if she came up you guys would be covered in ice water.’ Becky smirks. Eyeing Bayley in her bar attire, and piecing together what happened last night after they left. 

Sasha showers in record time, and puts on her workout gear. She snagged her bag and phone on the way out, noticing Bayley is up and is staring at her before she walks out, she blows a kiss from the doorway and she is gone. 

Becky is sitting on the bed as Bayley rifles through her bag looking for her gear. Her back is to the door but she doesn’t miss when Bayley turns and looks to the door as Sasha goes to leave. The smile she has when she turns back to her bag says it all. 

“Spill,” Becky says. “That smile on your face says something happened last night.” 

“Becky, I don’t know if it was all a dream, but if it was, it was the best dream I’ve ever had,” Bayley says as she flopped down on the bed next to Becky. “We kissed, and I can’t think of anything else I’d rather do, forever. It was amazing.” 

“You, kissed Sasha? Aye she’s had it bad for ya for awhile now. Do you feel the same? I mean you and I never talked about your sexuality and how you identify. But if you are happy and this is what you want, I am happy for you both. Before you ask, of course I will keep this between us until you are both ready.” 

“I kissed her. She kissed me. I don’t know but I want it to happen again and again. I do feel the same, what makes me sad is that no one ever told me or pointed out the things that should have been signs that she had feelings for me, and in doing so I made her wait. I just thought she loved me as her best friend. I never knew.” Bayley says quietly. Her mind has been racing since their first kiss. How could she not have seen the things Sasha did only for her. She heads to the bathroom to change. 

Becky interrupts her thoughts, shouting almost in her general direction, “I kissed a gal once, wasn’t my bag, ya know? No judgment.” 

“Let’s get going, maybe a workout is just what I need!” Bayley says. 

Sasha makes it to the lobby in record time, Charlotte is waiting with a bagel and a smoothie. “You are my favorite you know that right?” Sasha says taking the food and drink following behind Charlotte to the waiting SUV. “Where did you get this, this bagel is bomb!” 

“I have my ways, one of the bellhops is a fan and brought a whole basket to my room this morning freshly made,” Charlotte says, “he obviously knows how to treat a queen.” 

Once inside the SUV Charlotte asks what she has been dying to since last night’s events. “So what happened last night, you take one girl home from the bar and then end up with Bayley in your bed?” Charlotte isn’t being patronizing, this is how easy and light she and Sasha’s friendship is. They can talk about anything. (She doesn't know Sasha woke up in Bayley's arms this morning.) 

“I told her. I told Bayley everything. I kissed her. You jerks interrupted that. Thanks by the way.” Sasha says smiling. 

Charlotte almost causes a 3 car accident running a red light at Sasha’s confession. “It’s about time girl! I told you she felt something for you too! Don’t you remember? Right after I caught you admiring her new ring gear and you had to tell me the truth about why you were so protective over her and you were always smiling when you talked about her. I am proud of you my little lezzie friend. Now for future reference I am always right and no I will not wear flannel to your wedding.” 

“Please do not kill us in this car, before I can actually plan a real date for Bayley and me. That gear was hot you have to admit that! There were quite a few people staring. Yes everyone knows, a queen wouldn’t be caught dead in flannel.” 

“You give anyone who pays attention to Bayley the devils stare. Finn Balor almost lost a hand once, when it dropped to her lower back.” Charlotte quips back. 

“He was asking to have an ice bath. I saw how he looked at her. He’s not good enough for Bayley.” Sasha says. 

“He doesn’t love her like you do. That is true. But the man was simply giving her a hug and congrats on her win.” Charlotte says. “Let’s go and work off some of that frustration Boss.” 

“Just let me send this text and I am good to go.” Sasha says. 

HuggerLover: Heya hot stuff, got plans for tonight? 

ILikeItBossy: There’s this concert, maybe you’ve heard of her, Hayley Kiyoko? I was wondering if you would be my date? 

HuggerLover: I’d love to! Pick you up at 7pm? 

ILikeItBossy: It’s a date. Gotta go Becky is killing me in workouts. Give the queen my love. 

HuggerLover: Will do. See you soon. <3


	6. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bayley and Sasha head to work out with Becky and Charlotte. Then head to get ready for their date. Bayley is a little romantic and Sasha is loving it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update. Love all of you and thanks for the kudos! Keep 'em coming!

Becky was doing lifts with Bayley spotting her they fell into an easy rhythm and didn’t talk much during, both women focused on their rep counts.

Bayley’s mind drifts to Sasha. She really wants to show her that she feels the same way and that she honestly never knew that Sasha even remotely had those feelings for her. 

“Becky, when did you and Charlotte start noticing the difference in Sasha and how she acted towards me?” Bayley asks. “Well I guess it was after your final match at NXT when you defeated her for the title. She smiled at you after that and it was different. Adoration maybe was a way to describe the look.” 

Bayley had the rest of her workout to analyze the difference in Sasha. 

Sasha’s music was blaring in her ears, working the treadmill was always her favorite way to de-stress. She could run and run and it was like she was in her own world. Alone with her thoughts, and the steady beat she thought of only Bayley and the events from last night. 

Charlotte catches Sasha smiling lost in her thoughts knowing she is thinking of a raven haired girl. 

“Take five Sasha, you are making me tired watching you.” Charlotte says. 

“Okay, I will start my cool down.” Sasha responds. 

“What are you and B up to tonight?” Charlotte asks. 

“Hayley Kiyoko invited us to her concert. Oh my god Charlotte! What am I going to wear??” 

“Not that little number from last night for sure…” Charlotte jokes. 

“I am being serious! We are going shopping. Finish your reps, and we hit the showers I need your opinion.” Sasha demanded. 

Seven stores later, Sasha had a complete outfit for her date. 

It was a black dress, but damn did it not make her look to die for. The dress sparkled in the light, with thin shoulder straps with low ‘v’ neck that plunged nearly to her navel, the dress landed on her upper thigh. She found fishnets and heels to match. 

Charlotte was complaining that her feet hurt; it was definitely time to get back to the hotel to get ready. Her hair had to be perfect. 

Bayley laid out her outfit carefully. Nice jeans, thin tank top, button up plaid long sleeve, Converse and hat. She picked up flowers from a shop on the way from working out. Tiger lilies, Sasha’s favorite. She got ready in Becky’s room, and called for a limo to arrive at 6:00pm sharp. She wanted everything for this date to be perfect. 

Sasha checked and rechecked her outfit in the mirror, making sure her makeup was spot on and her ass looked just right in this dress with those heels. She sprayed her perfume and stepped through the mist and dabbed some along her neck and wrists. Pursing her lips together, she took a deep breath, this was actually happening, she was taking Bayley on a date. 

Knock Knock 

“Bayley you can use your key! I’m almost ready.” Sasha shouts. She hears the door click and turns to her right as Bayley opens the door. 

“WOW, Sasha I, I, You, Yeah, You Look Amazing!” Bayley is unaware she is not only stammering, she is straight staring. She pushes her hands in her pockets, and steps closer. 

“You aren’t so bad yourself, come here.” Sasha says. 

Bayley shuffles closer, catching a breath of her perfume. Sasha puts her arms over her shoulders, pulling her closer. 

She places a gentle kiss to Bayley’s lips. “I dig you in plaid.” She says still inches from her lips, waiting. “And your cute little snap back.” Bayley blushes and pushes Sasha back until she is against the bathroom wall. She brings her hand up to Sasha’s cheek and tilts her face upward. She dips and captures Sasha’s lips in a searing kiss. Leaving both women winded when they break apart. Backing away Bayley exits the bathroom quickly. 

Sasha is about to storm after her when she returns to the doorway with the flowers. “Awe Bay, those are my favorite! Grabbing the flowers and setting the vase on the counter. 

“I know, are you ready to get going? Our ride should be out front.” Bayley says. 

“Ride? I thought we were taking the SUV?” Sasha questions. 

“No. I have made other arrangements. I figured you would look stunning, so I booked a limo.” Bayley says shyly smiling. 

“You know how to treat The Boss huh?” Sasha smiles back, taking Bayley’s arm as they walk to the elevator. 

Once in the elevator, Bayley takes her hand entwining their fingers and leads her from the lobby to the waiting car out front. 

“Oh shit Bay, you got a hummer limo??” Sasha gasps! 

“Actually no, I ordered a normal one… That’s odd, give me a second. She taps the driver window. The door opens out pops Becky full suit, tie, and chauffeur hat. “That explains it.” 

“We might have chipped in on the order for the limo, as well as upgraded the driver.” Becky says smiling. “Let me introduce my assistant, Charlotte!” who opens the passenger front door and steps out in a matching outfit. 

“Let’s get this show on the road ladies!” Charlotte shouts, moving quickly to open the doors. 

Sasha and Bayley just laugh and hop inside. 

The conversation is light as Bayley pops open a bottle of champagne in the back filling a glass for herself and for Sasha. 

“I can’t believe you did all this for me!” Sasha exclaims. “No one has ever done anything like this for me.” She says quietly. 

“You deserve it. You are my best friend and I love you and I wanted to show you how much I value you and how I want nothing but the best for you. I wanted this night to be perfect.” Bayley says. 

“It is, and it’s only just begun. Thank you, Bayley. I love you too.” Sasha says leaning her head back into Bayley’s chest. Bayley wraps her left arm instinctively over Sasha’s shoulder. 

Charlotte and Becky share a look and smile. They know that this is a special moment. Becky passes Charlotte her cell phone to take a quick picture. Flash off of course. Not that either girl would notice. They are just content holding one another in the backseat. 

“We have arrived ladies! Please carefully exit the vehicle and make your way to your destination, we will be waiting for you when the concert ends.” Charlotte says as she opens the door giving a quick awkward salute as she hands Bayley a black backpack. 

“Thanks guys, we love you!” Sasha says over her shoulder as Bayley leads her by the hand over to the ticket gate. 

“Hayley left tickets for us so before we head in do you want to go check out her band tees?” Bayley asks. 

“You know I love a good band tee! Let’s go!” Sasha half drags Bayley toward the merchandise table to pick out a tee. They make their purchases and put them in the backpack Bayley got from Charlotte. Inside Sasha notices are a few other items, shoes, jacket and their cell phones. 

“Alright, let’s head out to the show. We are in the front row, also here’s a backstage pass for each of us too.” 

“Bayley, I am just blown away, you planned all this out for us and made sure everything was perfect. You are amazing.” Sasha says smiling. 

Bayley pulls her in for a hug, “For you. I’d do anything.” Bayley says quietly into Sasha’s ear sending a shiver through her body.


	7. The Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concert time! Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It took me two nights to write it and get it just right. :)  
> Props to anyone who catches The 100 reference in this chapter. My love for Clarke and Lexa is what led me to this site and to writing my own fanfics.

The concert was amazing, Sasha of course was pulled on stage and serenaded by Hayley Kiyoko and blushed, never taking her eyes off of Bayley. Oddly she was pulled up during ‘Sleepover’. That was no coincidence. Hayley knew how Sasha felt about Bayley.

Bayley was relieved Sasha was only on stage for a short time before she was guided down by security, not before Hayley gave her a gentle peck on the check and waved to Bayley. As she stepped off the stage, Bayley took her hand and pulled her in for a kiss. A not for public kiss, it was possessive, and it was amazing. Luckily no one was paying the pair any attention. When they broke apart, Bayley seductively raised Sasha’s hand to her lips and placed a soft kiss to her hand. 

As if the world itself couldn’t handle the beauty of their connection the first raindrop fell. It splattered on Bayley’s shoulder. “I think it’s time for us to head backstage,” she said slipping off the shoulder strap of the backpack. “Here babe, put this on,” she said passing a jacket to Sasha. 

“You are overly prepared! That’s why I lo… uh that’s why you’re you. Dork,” Sasha said. 

“Come on,” Bayley said taking her hand and leading her backstage. They wound through the crowd, Sasha following slowly behind Bayley until she collided with a solid and lost her hold on Bayley’s hand as she bounced backward. She didn’t fall but the person she collided with turned around. He was obviously drunk. 

“Hey baby, come dance with me! You’re hot! I wanna take you home,” says the random stranger. She can tell he is drunk, she needs to handle this situation carefully. 

“No, I’m with my friend. I need to go,” Sasha says firmly. She is backing away, looking for Bayley, or an exit. 

“Nah girl you just got here! Stay, come on just one dance. Don’t kill my buzz.” He said. 

Bayley lost her. She had her hand and they were making their way to the back stage entrance. Then she lost grip, more like Sasha’s hand was ripped from hers. She immediately turned around but couldn’t spot her. She started pushing back where they came from or she thought she was. She made a new path and kept darting her eyes, looking wildly for Sasha. Then she spotted her, and from the look on Sasha’s face Bayley could tell she was not happy. 

Pushing her way over, Bayley made it safely to Sasha’s side. She slipped her hand into Sasha’s and squared her shoulders. “Is there a problem?” She practically yelled at this guy. 

“Oh, look, lesbians! I love lesbians, come over baby I can cure ya!” he shouts. 

Bayley gently squeezed Sasha’s hand and released it. She flexed her hand into a fist over and over at her sides. “First of all, that’s none of your business, but if you must know, yes, this is my girlfriend. Second, no one would be turned by the likes of you! Third, if you ever insult a woman like you just did, it’s going to hurt worse than this!” Without warning, Bayley nailed this guy in the nose. One punch, that’s all it took. Blood pours from this dude’s nose like a fountain. Bayley shook her hand and stepped back. 

“Are you ready to go see Hayley?” Extending her arm for Sasha and literally shoving the guy out of their way. 

“Yes baby. Thank you.” Sasha said taking Bayley’s arm and intertwining their fingers. 

Side by side they walked to the backstage entrance and presented their passes. They easily found Hayley with a handful of security. “Ladies! I am so glad you came! How did you like the show??” Hayley says excitedly. 

“It was amazing!! Thank you for inviting us!” Sasha exclaimed. 

“Yes we had an awesome time!” Bayley chimed in. 

“If only my feet weren’t wet and killing me.” Sasha said. 

Without a word Bayley slips off the backpack once again producing Sasha’s tennis shoes and a pair of socks. She passed them over to Sasha with a shy smile. “I thought you might say that.” 

“You are so amazing Bay!” Sasha takes the socks and shoes and finds a chair to put them on. She passed her heels to Bayley to put back in the bag. When she finished, she stood and walked over to Bayley. She whispered something quietly in her ear and by the change in Bayley’s pupils and the gulp in her throat, it was something alright. 

“I take it Sasha told you how she felt about you Bayley?” Hayley asks smiling. 

“Yeah we have a lot to talk about but I feel the same.” Bayley said looking at Sasha like she was everything, because in that moment she was. She is. Bayley had always loved Sasha, it just took Sasha making the first move to realize that the butterflies in her stomach whenever they would hug or the same excuses she used to make for always being with Sasha were because she felt the same she just didn’t have the words for how she felt. They were best friends, but it was always more, it was always meant to be more. 

“I’m so glad you guys came, and that you realized your feelings are mutual. I know it is a big step, especially in your profession, with people always in your private business. Just promise to always make time for one another and nothing can hold you back.” Hayley commented. “I am definitely rooting for the Boss ‘n’ Hugger connection!” 

Both Bayley and Sasha smile. “Thanks Hayley, truly for everything. This is all thanks to you. If you hadn’t helped me realize it was time to tell Bayley how I felt, I might never have.” 

“I hope not!” Bayley exclaims putting her arm around Sasha’s shoulders lazily. “We know I never make the first move!” 

“That’s so true!” Hayley and Sasha say in unison. 

“Hey!” Bayley shouts, she isn’t angry, it’s true. She loves hard, but she never makes the first move. Her fear of rejection and low self esteem/confidence comes from several mentally abusive relationships where she was told she wasn’t worthy of love and that no one could love her for her. But that wasn’t true. 

“That’s okay babe. I’m glad I took the chance, you are worth the wait.” Sasha said squeezing Bayley’s side. She knows Bayley’s past relationships were crap. She always told her she was better than those losers she dated. Sasha always held her after a heartbreak picking up her pieces and fitting them back in just where they fell from. She is Bayley’s rock. 

They stayed way later than they should have. Hayley’s music collection was insane. They mainly listened to music neither girl had ever heard, but they loved it. They stumbled on tired feet back to the Hummer still parked right where they left it, with a sleeping Charlotte and Becky inside. They gently tap on the window to rouse them. That didn’t work. 

“Maybe we should shout??” Bayley suggests. 

“Nah, watch this.” Sasha climbed on the front grill and bounced, using her weight to push the front down causing the car alarm to activate and successfully waking the two inside with a jolt. 

“Sleeping on the job ladies?? Tisk tisk. This is coming out of you tip.” Sasha joked. 

“Get in, you nerds. Let’s get back to the hotel.” Charlotte sleepily said. 

Bayley opened the door and slid in behind Sasha. The back seat was empty, but they sat as close as possible. 

“Tonight was the best… I had an amazing time.” Bayley said. 

“Bayley, I have loved you since NXT. I am so glad that I kissed you last night and I had the opportunity to go out with you tonight on a first date. You are amazing, I tell you that all the time and now seeing this side of you, the side that is different from our friendship, that makes me want to devour you, I am just blown away. I had to tell you I couldn’t stand another minute not telling you.” Sasha said breathlessly. 

“Sasha you are my safe place. I can turn to you for anything. You make me feel worthy of love and make me want to show you how perfect you are. I love you too. I’m sorry it took me so long to realize.” Bayley said. 

She was going to kiss her, but at the current speed that Becky took the turn in the Hummer, both women were thrown out of the seat in to the floorboard. Checking on each other before shouting at Becky to slow down Sasha propped on her arm and rolled on her side to face Bayley. With her left hand reached over and caressed Bayley’s cheek, pulling her closer. 

“Get me off this floor," she whispered, laughing. 

Bayley half stood half crouched and pulled Sasha up and plopped down on the leather seat. Sasha pulled her feet up into the seat and put them on either side of Bayley, across her lap and behind her back. 

“Are you going to kiss me Bayley? Or are you going to make me work for it?” Sasha says seductively. 

“Hmmmmm, I don’t know, I might want to see you work for it.” Bayley said with a mischievous smile. 

“Alright, but don’t tap if you can’t handle it.” Sasha said with a smirk on her face. 

“Wait… I surrender. That dress, those eyes, I have been waiting all night to get you alone.” Bayley said. 

She turned and leaned over, careful not to put her full weight on Sasha. Bracing both hands above her head, she leaned down and captured her lips, opening her mouth and giving Sasha full access and control. Sasha grabs her waist pulling her down and moves her hands slowly up her waist and places them on Bayley’s shoulders. Sasha is grinding on her thigh and Bayley can’t stop thinking how sexy Sasha is in the way she moves. She slides her hand down Sasha’s dress and grips her outer thigh hard enough to make Sasha moan and wrap her legs around Bayley. 

And that’s how Becky and Charlotte found them, tangled up in the back seat. They will never be able to live this down.


	8. Tag Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tag match Monday night verses the Riot Squad. Are Sasha and Bayley on the same page??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for my lack of posting recently. Life. I will work on doing better. I know you missed me. I hope you enjoy!

“Ahem,” Charlotte clears her throat.

“Ya gal’s know you have a hotel room upstairs right??” Becky asks smiling. 

Sasha untangles her legs from around Bailey so she can get out of the Hummer. Bayley makes sure to give Sasha a minute to slide her dress back down, by blocking everyone’s view. Once outside she turns around and extends a hand to assist Sasha. Sasha takes it gently and steps out of the car, hair wild and messy. She isn’t ashamed. She runs a hand through it and pulls Bayley towards the hotel lobby. 

The next few nights spent snuggled together in bed were the best days of Sasha’s life. They kept to their routines workouts and live shows as scheduled, but both girls couldn’t wait for the end of the day to snuggle and explore their new love together. They traveled together, had jam sessions in the car, held hands on the planes, and they just lived it, every moment, and every kiss. 

It’s Monday night, new city, new crowd, tag match. Bayley is teaming with Sasha against the Riot Squad’s Sarah Logan and Liv Morgan. They’re in the shared ladies locker room, getting ready. Sasha helps Bayley into her gear and Bayley just tangles Sasha’s in return, she really tried to help, there’s just ‘too many straps and no place for them’ according to the brunette. Sasha slips into it with ease and puts on her jacket. 

“You ready for tonight?” Sasha asks. 

“Let’s do it!” Bayley says with a shy smile, pulling Sasha in for a hug. 

****Crash**** 

“Look at the little dykes! How sweet, hugging before their match with us, too bad you can’t hug us into submission! You should forfeit, everyone knows you can’t beat us.” 

Sasha slowly released Bayley’s waist and turned to face Ruby Riot and her minions. 

“First of all you need to back up. You throw around words you don’t know the meaning behind… and will end up getting your ass beat. Second of all, we show up and we show out every week. Third, you aren’t even in the match tonight, so mind your business, Riot,” Sasha says taking a step forward. 

“She’s not worth it.” Bayley says grabbing Sasha’s arm. The thought of Sasha nailing Riot in the face right now brought a smile to her face. 

“What ya smiling ‘bout?” Liv Morgan asks blue tongue half hanging out of her mouth. She is a horrible cosplay of Harley Quinn Sasha thought. 

“I’m smiling because if I didn’t have her arm right now and our match wasn’t next up you would be face down, wiping the blood from your lip. Sasha doesn’t play. You girls will learn soon enough. Come on babe, let’s get ready to put on a show,” Bayley said as she led Sasha around the group and out the door. 

“You’re so hot when you stick up for me.” Sasha said under her breath as they walked side by side down the hall loudly enough for only Bayley to hear. 

Bayley slides over and bumps her shoulder. “You,” winking at Sasha as the music hits. Sasha smiles and trots out on to the ramp, Boss Time. Thirty seconds later she joins the woman she spends every night next to on the stage for ‘Wacky Wavy Inflatable Tube Men!’ Bayley truly loves Family Guy too much. Sasha is more of an American Dad fan. 

Sasha begins the match, but reminds Bayley to keep an eye on Riot, since she was ringside. Tie-up center of the ring, she twists Liv’s arm behind her, and is quickly reversed, and sent into the ropes. Sasha gains the upper hand with a double knee, gaining a near fall. She drags Morgan to her corner tagging in Bayley and they effortlessly do a double drop kick taking down Morgan. Riot is pacing. 

Bayley takes over, back elbow off the ropes followed by leg drop, another near pinfall. As Bayley goes to pick up the blonde, Liv grabs her for a jawbreaker stunning her. She scrambles for her corner, Bayley grabs her foot, turning, Liv lands an enziguri kick catching her square in the temple! Bayley falls backwards in the center of the ring as Morgan reaches her corner to tag in the fresh woman, Sarah Logan. 

Logan comes out of the corner head full of steam clothes lining Bayley who barely managed to stand. Sasha is reaching as far as she can for a tag as Sarah puts Bayley in a bear hug. Well placed elbows to the neck and Logan releases. Bayley knows she is on the wrong side of the ring, desperate for a tag she reverses a grapple and sends Logan back first into the turnbuckle hard. Far corner, she lands a clothes line and then rolls back ‘around the world’, and lands again. But Logan comes out of the corner swinging, taking Bayley and herself down again. Both women scramble to make a tag. Bayley reaches her corner, and tags in Sasha, and rolls out of the ring. Sasha is on fire, she takes Logan barely standing over the top with a forearm and a clothesline. She hits hard outside the ring. Liv Morgan wasn’t any safer. Sasha tackles her to the ground in the center of the ring, punches flying left then right. 

Riot gets on the apron. Bayley crosses the ring in three steps baseball slides through her legs, and takes them out from under her from outside the ring. Ruby’s head bounces off the ring apron. And Bayley rushes over to her partner waiting for the tag. Sasha makes the tag leaving Morgan in perfect position for an elbow drop from the top rope. Bayley sees Sarah on the outside standing near riot, glances to Sasha as she takes a running start into the ropes and over the top to take out both! 

Sasha is in the middle of the ring, Morgan is getting up, perfect time for her finisher. Backstabber into the Bank Statement! It’s locked, tap. Tap. TAP! The bell rings. They won. She looks around for Bayley, she’s climbing back in the ring, clutching her ribs. The referee raises their hands. The announcer shouts their names over the crowd, but Sasha can’t hear them. 

She locks eyes with Bayley. She knows. She grabs the taller girl in a long hug, and as expected, Bayley brushes purple hair from her face looks deep into her eyes and tilts her chin upward. She licks her lip and leans forward closing her eyes. Sasha meets her in a searing kiss. Then they heard the crowd. Cheers, girls screaming, finally, guys waving their arms in the air. They didn’t stop, Bayley leaned into it and Sasha kicked her leg up, just like the movies, and they continued the kiss. The Riot Squad sulked up the ramp, tails between their legs, and looking confused. 

Sasha linked their hands and raised them one final time they exited the ring and headed to the locker room. Stephanie McMahon is not going to be happy with them.


	9. Aftermath of a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's waiting for the ladies backstage after that kiss???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy reading. Since you all were patient with me, I decided to post a second chapter this week. Toodles.

Walking back to the locker room was eventful, all the wrestlers in the back heard about the kiss or saw it backstage, they lined the halls. The Riot Squad was nowhere to be found. Charlotte and Becky waited in the staging area behind the stage opening.

“Girls there’s something you need to see…” Charlotte begins, pulling the corner of the black fabric back a few inches so they can see the overflowing hallway. 

“Time to come out of the closet Lassies, remember we have your back.” Becky put her hand on their shoulders and encouraged them through. 

Sasha was definitely afraid of the backlash, friends learning about her not only being bi-sexual but now that Bayley was her girlfriend… Her heart was racing, she squeezed Bayley’s hand and looks over to find her smiling. 

Quizzically, “What are you smiling about?” Sasha asks. 

“They’re waiting for us. No going back, are you ready?” she asks. 

“I was born ready, Bay. I love you, and there is no one I would rather go through this curtain with.” Sasha smiles back cheeks flushing red. Becky pulls back the curtain and they step through. 

Applause followed by deafening cheers. Finn Balor leading the crowd moving forward giving hugs and congratulations. Followed by Braun, Bray, and Matt Hardy, all smiling and nearly squeezing the wind out of the two women in a five way hug. They pose for pics, and laugh at how way too many people knew about Sasha and her feelings for Bayley and how oblivious she was to the fact. Even Alexa Bliss and Nia make an appearance, cheering in the back, a safe distance from one another. Someone shouts Elias has written a song for the lovers. Of course before he can begin she steps out of her office, the crowd goes silent, and slowly dissipates with their last congrats quietly given as they head back to their respective rooms, back to business as usual. 

“Ladies, can I see you in my office?” Stephanie says. 

Sasha falls in line behind Bayley never missing a moment to admire her girlfriend’s ass in those tights. Biting her lip she really needs to focus right now. 

“Stephanie, we can explain.” Bayley begins. 

Stephanie’s hand goes up. “I don’t want to hear your explanations. What in the hell were you thinking? I have a storyline in place and you and the ‘Boss’ think it’s funny to mess with this company? The company my father built. Are you mocking me? Is that it? Is this because Sasha is no longer the top contender for the Women’s Championship? I mean really ladies you could have come up with a better gimmick to sell merchandise!” 

“You don’t know what the hell you are talking about!” Sasha interrupts. 

Stephanie stands from her desk. You don’t interrupt a McMahon, its written somewhere in the ten commandments of Raw, next to don’t let your personal life interfere with your job. 

“Bayley, remind the ‘Legit Boss’ that I am the actual boss, regardless what she thinks. She will know her place and keep her mouth shut when I am speaking.” Stephanie’s voice is echoing in the small concrete room. 

Sasha stands her ground looking up to the much taller Stephanie. A challenge. Stephanie sets her jaw in a crooked smile. A dare. Make a move, and I will suspend you. That’s what the smile said. I will bury your career, you’ll never make another pay per view. 

“Sasha, come on. Stephanie has a point. We should have let her know we were dating. It’s in our contracts to do so.” Bayley calmly says placing a hand on Sasha’s shoulder. 

“We do not have to disclose what hasn’t been defined. I only asked Bayley to be my girlfriend in the hallway before you came out of your office. We were just on our way to tell you the good news when we ran into some friends in the hallway.” Sasha said smugly. Her face showed just how agitated she was, how Stephanie easily got under her skin. 

“Isn’t that amazing? What was that kiss on camera? Sure didn’t look like two best friends.” Stephanie quips back. 

“I got super excited after we won our match, and it just sort of happened. I mean the crowd was behind it. It could make for an amazing story line. Picture it, you introducing the Women’s Tag Team belts at Evolution with a multi woman tag match to determine the winners. Who doesn’t love the ‘Boss ‘n Hug Connection’? It could be a large draw to different audiences especially in the LGBTQ community.” Bayley is looking at this as a business opportunity a proposal even. 

“Can you sell that Bayley? Can you convince an entire arena, that this romance isn’t staged? I don’t know if you ladies have that kind of chemistry,” Stephanie says staring a hole through Sasha Banks. 

“Trust me, we do. We just did in fact.” The crowd is still in shock and if you check Youtube right now, we will be trending.” Sasha says matter-of-factly. 

“I happen to have a better idea. Let’s do a poll. For next week’s show based on the poll on WWE.com, you ladies will each be taking on an opponent of their choosing, including one another.” Stephanie says smiling. 

Sasha’s phone is out, Youtube pulled up, she lays it on the desk facing Stephanie, ‘Sasha Bayley Kiss WWE’ is trending. Stephanie skims the page, raking her eyes over the tags and hits already. Feeling satisfied, she returns the phone to her jacket pocket. 

“We accept. We only ask that we each be able to escort one another to the ring, and remain ringside during each of our matches.” Sasha says looking over to Bayley who nods in agreement. 

“Deal,” Stephanie says, “Now let’s take a selfie to show the WWE Universe that we support LGBTQ here on Raw.” 

Fake smiles and all, the picture is taken and uploaded to Instagram and Twitter. Within minutes is gathering media attention and comments from all over the world. 

Later that night: 

Charlotte and Becky invited Sasha and Bayley out for drinks to wind down from the eventful day. “Stephanie McMahon is a bitch who only gives a shit about sick dying kids.” Sasha says. 

“That’s a little harsh, but she didn’t suspend you guys for going off script with that kiss,” Becky comments. 

“Becky is right Sash, we got off easy. She could have suspended us both, or worse traded one of us to Smackdown for The New Day or someone else.” Bayley adds. 

“I got us a round of beers ladies, and shots on me!” Charlotte shouts. “We are celebrating!” 

“Cheers! What are we celebrating?” Bayley asks. 

“Bobby Roode asked me out.” Charlotte says downing her shot. 

Bayley spit her beer on the table and Sasha giggled passing her a napkin. Becky just stares mouth agape. 

“Gay,” Bayley said under her breath. 

“Mr. Glorious?” Sasha asks? 

“Yeah what’s wrong with him?” Charlotte said. 

“Besides that tan lass, nothin’!” Becky sniggers. “I mean, he’s really nice. Good fer you Charlotte.” 

They spend the rest of the night playing match maker for Charlotte and joking with her about Bobby. 


	10. Jealous Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bayley is meeting fans. Sasha is planning a two month anniversary romantic evening for her and someone pays a bit too much attention to the Hugger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys and Gals, I am so sorry for my absence. Between work, and literal life, I abandoned you. BUT I have returned. Missed you all, and this story. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Bayley is at a live event early, getting prepped by the ‘Glam Squad’ for makeup and hair. Maggie is her makeup artist. She is set to be signing autographs and visiting with fans at a booth prior to tonight’s RAW. Sasha elected to stay behind, catch a ride with Becky in an hour or so.

Sasha had a plan this morning to surprise Bayley for their 2 month anniversary. She decorated their hotel room with roses and rose petals all over everything, practically the entire room, after Bayley left. Purple and yellow of course, passion and friendship, a perfect match, just like Sasha felt she and Bayley were. She placed candles along the floor, around the giant spa tub she requested over a month ago in her reservations, and put their robes nearby. Triple checking everything, from the music setup to rehearsing what she would say. It had to be perfect. She even placed a plush blanket on the private balcony for the meteor shower that was set to peak tomorrow night, still could catch a few falling stars if it peaked early. Now she had to pick up the gift she special ordered. 

Maggie is an amazing makeup artist, she takes her time, studying adding a touch here, there, boom, gorgeous! She spins the chair as the raven haired girl, takes in her work. 

“I love this new eyeshadow I tried on you today,” Maggie comments, “It really brings out the color of your eyes.” Smiling she rests her hands on Bayley’s shoulder. This doesn’t go unnoticed by Charlotte sitting in the next chair over. Raising her eyebrow, she continues to listen. She knows Bayley is head over feet for Sasha Banks, and is in no way interested in Maggie. She’s just not sure Maggie is aware of the Boss ‘n’ Hug Connection. 

Bayley is an oblivious puppy who has no idea that Maggie is making any move whatsoever. The extra attention Maggie gives is regarded as a kind gesture because she is new to the business. Bayley is simply overwhelmed by her fans, they are so amazing! They offer words of encouragement for her matches, support for her relationship with Sasha, and tell her she is the inspiring one… 

‘Working in the WWE is the best job!’ Bayley smiles to herself, signing autographs and chatting happily with fans. She is paired with Maggie today, she usually does only hair and makeup but today she stayed behind to assist with her booth after her shift was up. Bayley notices her stares, and shy smile, but thinks nothing of it. She is into giving her fans the full experience of who she is when they meet her and how grateful she is for them. She loves the kids the most, their tiny hands, huge hearts full of wonder at meeting their heroes just like she was not so many years ago. 

The gift is ready the box is wrapped, tucked safely in her go bag. Sasha smiles as she knows she has pulled off the most romantic evening ever. She is practically jumping with excitement when she meets Becky at the SUV. 

“Get everything set, Las?” 

“Yes!!!” Sasha gushes, and goes over every tiny detail and thought behind everything. 

By the time they arrive at the arena, Becky is up to speed, and is gushing along with Sasha about the perfect evening. She shoots Charlotte a quick text that they had arrived and gets a response she wasn’t expecting. 

“I think you guys should head to the booth, Maggie is totally coming on to Bayley and poor Bay thinks this girl is just being friendly,” Charlotte sends back. 

“???” Becky sends back. 

Picture message, Maggie, touching Bayley’s arm, giggling. 

Becky does not want to show Sasha the picture, but she thinks she can maybe show her and also remind her Bayley is totally in love with her and truly has no ‘gaydar’. Without another word, she passes her phone with the picture to Sasha. 

“What the hell is this Becky?? Who the fuck is that? You know what, hold my bag, I can find out for myself.” Without another word she drops her bag and takes off in a power walk toward the backstage area. 

“INCOMING...ONE PISSED BOSS,” Becky quickly texts Charlotte, and grabs the dropped bag, and runs at a dead sprint. She wouldn’t miss this. Sasha arrives as the last fan clears the table. Bayley hasn’t seen Sasha yet, she was getting her gear together, checking her phone for a message from her love. Charlotte immediately dashes from the locker room to intercept Sasha; she can’t let her friend get suspended for attacking a tiny blonde hair girl. 

The look on Sasha’s face says she is not happy, that’s what Bayley notices first. She immediately stands and rushes around the table, almost knocking over Maggie, who is still there. Catching herself, she makes it over to Sasha and grabs her hands. “Baby, I am so glad you are here!” Bayley places a soft lingering kiss to Sasha’s temple while pulling her in for a hug. Sasha is rigid. She isn’t focused at all. She’s staring. The Boss Stare, at Maggie, and draws her hand protectively around Bayley. OH. SHIT. Jealous Sasha. 

“Hi honey, I’m glad I am here too. Can you give me a quick second?” Placing a rough kiss to Bayley’s lips that was more than possessive, she makes a beeline for Maggie. 

“Listen here, Hair AND Makeup… I don’t need to tell you who I am or what I can do. You're looking at The Boss, Sweetheart. If you so much as touch her, without a brush in your hand, I promise you, I’ll make The Backstabber the last thing you remember before you pass out. Look at me. You're pathetic. Keep your eyes off what's mine.” 

Bayley is in shock, awe, and my god jealous Sasha is sexy as fuck. No one has ever been possessive of her- no one cared enough to defend her, ever, except for Sasha. The confidence and control she is showing is better than any promo she ever cut. She knows she should break this up, make sure no one gets hurt, but she’s rooted to the floor as Becky pounds feet into the room, followed by Charlotte, both equally out of breath. 

“Sash, it’s not worth it, Bay isn’t into Maggie,” Charlotte gasps. 

“Nope, poor Las didn’t have a shot in well, hell,” Becky adds. 

Bayley finds her feet, she walks slowly up behind Sasha, and she moves a wave of purple hair behind her ear, rests her chin on Sasha’s shoulder and wraps her arms around her, firmly. Turning her head, Bayley whispers, “Sasha Banks. YOU. Are. The Most. Beautiful. Sexy. Woman. I. Have. Ever. Met. I love you. I will never, ever want anyone other than you.” 

Sasha is practically trembling. The rage she felt is gone, replaced with tingles, the really good kind. The kind of feelings that have her melting at Bayley’s words. She knows the girl holding her in every way- mind, body, and soul- would never shatter her heart or betray her trust. Sasha adjusts turning her body as much as she can toward Bayley, she needs more contact. Bayley releases her, and allows her to spin, but stops as she sees Sasha’s eyes on the floor in shame. She gently lifts Sasha’s chin. “Look at me,” she says, searching her eyes for any sign of anger. “I meant every word,” she softly says connecting their lips and closing her eyes. 

Charlotte and Becky have never seen this soft side of Sasha. No one has ever stopped her rage. They are trying not to stare at the two love birds. Maggie has vanished she may have pissed her pants. No one knows. They weren’t the only two watching, cameras backstage are everywhere, and Mrs. McMahon watches from her office.


End file.
